Círculo completo
by Dwyn Arthur
Summary: TheWrtrInMe's "Full Circle" in Portuguese:  Com três palavras acabou tudo. Mas o destino tinha outras ideias.


**A/N: Greetings, everyone, it's Dwyn Arthur, with TheWrtrInMe. We're thrilled with the response to "Full Circle," and we hope to begin some more stories about Sam, Freddie, and Jax shortly. But we'd like to take a moment to acknowledge the reception in Brazil, and to say thanks by reposting Chapter 1 of Full Circle in Portuguese.**

**Olá, ****todos!**** Estamos muito felizes ****que ****vocês tenham gostado**** da ****nossa história,**** "****Full Circle****," uma co-autoria de ****TheWrtrInMe**** e ****Dwyn Arthur****. ****Houveram**** muitos leitores ****no Brasil,**** um país**** onde eu ****passou três anos magníficos****, ****e gostaríamos**** de agradecer-lhes por ****apresentar o**** primeiro capítulo de ****nossa história ****em português.**** Eu não tenho**** escrito muito**** em português ****durante alguns anos****, então eu ****espero que**** este seja ****bem escrito**** para ****vocês**** lerem.**** A história começa**** três semanas depois de**** que ****Sam**** e ****Freddie**** se separassem**** no final de**** "****iLove**** You," que provavelmente ****não tem sido ****exibido**** no Brasil**** ainda.**** Mas eu ****tenho certeza que vocês jà ****conhecem ****a histora...**

**Por favor, deixen****-nos saber como ****vocês gostam da ****história****, deixando seus ****comentários****!**

* * *

><p>Para a maioria das pessoas, a primeira vez vem ao começo de uma relação. É uma maneira de dizer 'eu não vou para lugar nenhum ... estamos juntos nesta coisa." Freddie e Sam nunca eram como a maioria da gente. Eles adiavam sua primeira vez, às vezes com pouca paciência. Eles empurraram as fronteiras da sua autocontrole várias vezes, mas nunca deram esse passo final. Quando finalmente aconteceu, era todo o que esperavam- incrível e maravilhoso e talvez um pouco estranho. Mas quando acabou, enquanto a maioria das pessoas dormem juntos e falaram sobre o futuro como casal, a forma em que suas vidas se encaixam a partir deste momento - eles vestiram-se em silêncio, se beijaram e disseram adeus para sempre.<p>

Ela não era uma garota que ficava acordada a noite toda, imaginando as situações românticas dentro das quais queria encontrar-se. Ela não sonhava com um cara perfeito que tinha varredura em um cavalo branco, cobrava seu rosto com beijos e a levava a uma vida perfeita. Ela não acreditava na vida perfeita. Estar com Freddie já era viver em um conto de fadas. Ele não era perfeito, ele era uma pessoa que queria controlar, e era compulsivo sobre as coisas que, para ela, não importaram. Juntos eles eram ainda menos perfeitos, pois lutaram como estavam sendo pagos para fazê-lo. Mas ela o amava e ela sabia que ele a amava, antes mesmo que ele falasse isso, então seus problemas no início pareciam pequenas e gerenciáveis. Ambos estavam dispostos a aceitar as deficiências do outro porque tinha também tanto de bom. Mas os problemas têm uma maneira de crescer em proporção direta com o desejo de ignorá-los, e depois de seis meses juntos, os problemas que tentaram evitar eram grandes demais para soltar, pois eles estavam levando-os mais e mais distantes.

Então, eles tinham feito uma decisão extraordinariamente madura. Eles se separaram. Ou, mais precisamente, eles decidiram que sua coisa ia acabar a meia-noite. Não é normal, mas quando alguma coisa de normal entre Sam e Freddie? Ele disse que amava ela, e ainda ela já o sabia, ouvi-lo desta maneira bateu duro. Suficiente para que, antes de que ela nem percebeu, ela o falou de volta. Foi a primeira vez que ela falou isso a ninguém. Tinham outros caras, alguns que ela gostou loucamente, mas naquele momento, ouvir Freddie dizer essas palavras, ela sabia nunca sentiu nada por ninguém comparável ao que ela sentia por ele, e talvez nunca o faria. Eles então beijaram e com o fim de seu relacionamento o beijo tivesse sido diferente - doce e desesperado ... quente? Então, quando Freddie levantou a ideia de esperar um pouco - um pouco mais de uma hora para ser exato - para quebrar, parecia uma boa ideia. Ela não era do tipo que namorou com caras aleatórios e, odiava o admitir, nos últimos seis meses, ela ficou muito acostumada a estar com ele desta forma. Quem sabia que quando ela ia sentir isso de novo - estar perto dele, ou qualquer homem, como este de novo? "Que diabos", pensou.

_Três semanas atrás  
><em>  
><em>O beijo começou no elevador e acabou em seu apartamento, na porta, no sofá, e depois em sua cama. Nenhum deles disse nada, com medo de que quaisquer palavras faladas parassem o que ia acontecer. Talvez fosse uma má ideia. A ideia de não estar mais com ele, combinada com a toca dele, criou um calor no estômago dela que atingiu seu cérebro e deixou sua mente nebulosa. O único pensamento claro ecoando em sua cabeça foi o quanto ela o amava e como ela estava aterrorizada de <em>_que eles nunca__ estariam juntos __novamente__._

_Freddie tirou os lábios dos dela, levantando-se sobre um cotovelo na cama e olhando para ela. Ela já sabia o que ia dizer. Ele era muito ... Freddie._

_"Você tem certeza ..."_

_Ela colocou um dedo nos lábios dele para silenciá-lo e seu coração doeu quando ela viu como ele a olhou, assustado. Ela se perguntava se ela pareceu assim._

_"Sim, eu tenho certeza. Sim, eu sei o que isso significa. Sim, eu sei que não vai mudar a decisão que tomamos e sim ... eu também estou com medo", ela respondeu a todas as suas perguntas, mesmo as que ele não falou em voz alta. Ela puxou ele para perto, tentando acabar com sua hesitação. Ela sabia que, se um deles pensasse realmente sobre o que estavam fazendo, colocaria um fim nisso. E enquanto ela estava ciente que era uma ideia ruim fazer sexo com alguém por temor de nunca ter outro oportunidade, ela tinha que fazer isso. Ele seguir continuar sua vida, encontrar outra menina que o faça feliz. Ele iria para buscar coisas maiores, coisas melhores. Ele ia fazer faculdade na Costa Leste e __para realizar grandes coisas__- ele tinha apenas que brilhante. Ela ficaria aqui - sozinha. Então, se ela tivesse que passar a vida sem o amor dele, pelo menos ela teria essa memória, esse momento em que ele estava completamente parte dela._

_Não foi exatamente como nos filmes. Ela se virou na cama para beijá-lo, não percebendo o quão perto ele foi até a borda e ele caiu, com as calças em torno de seus tornozelos. Então, ele não conseguia tirar o sutiã dela por conta própria, e eles irrompeu em gargalhadas quando nenhum deles conseguiu colocar a camisinha no jeito certo. Mas tudo isso aconteceu com risos e calor, paixão e conforto. Ela mordeu o lábio para não gritar no início - ninguém lhe disse que ia ferir tanto, e seu coração se derreteu quando viu a preocupação em seu rosto, tentando não machucá-la. Ia melhor, eventualmente, e no final ela sentiu o mente derreter com onda após onda de prazer. A eletricidade disparou por seus dedos, os dedos dos pés, até que ela pensou perder a capacidade de formar ideias coerentes._

_Quando acabaram, ela gritou o nome dele, agradecida de que sua mãe não estava em casa. Ela ouviu-o sussurrar seu amor por ela em seu ouvido e ela estava convencida de que este momento foi o melhor de sua vida. Então ela percebeu isso. Este momento não foi o começo. Não importa quão bonita ela era, ou quanto ela se lembraria dela - era o fim._

_Eles ali pegaram o fôlego. Foi a primeira vez para ambos assim que nem tinha certeza do protocolo. Havia uma regra para "Como sair da sala sem sensação desagradável?"_

_Ela fez o primeiro movimento, recolhendo a folha em torno dela enquanto procuro suas roupas no chão. A calcinha dela estava na mesa ... como chegou ali? Envolvendo-se completamente, ela se levantou da cama, reunindo suas roupas enquanto caminhava em direção do banheiro._

_"Eu vou ... tomar banho."_

_Ele se virou para ela de seu lugar na borda da cama._

_"Claro ... tem toalhas no gabinete e ..."_

_"Sim, eu sei ... Fredduccini."_

_'Já estamos de volta a este?' pensou ele, olhando como ela desapareceu atrás da porta do banheiro. Ele ouviu o chuveiro e suspirou com força, deixando cair a cabeça em suas mãos. Isto tivesse sido uma má ideia? Uma hora atrás era a única coisa que fazia sentido. Ter Sam aqui, em seus braços. Tocá-la, fazer amor, parecia tão absolutamente certo. Eles estavam terminando, mas em seu coração, era temporário. Apenas faltou tomar o tempo para aprender a lidar com as diferenças sem derreter. Mas agora, ele percebeu, ela estava olhando para ele de forma diferente. No momento em que seus olhos tinham sido brilhantes, ardentes, cheios de amor. Mas agora, já escondeu-se atrás de uma parede interna._

_Deslizando sua calça, ele falou para a sala vazia. "Eu sou um idiota."_

_"Eu venho dizendo isso faz anos." Sua voz era apertada, ele sabia que ela pretendia que fosse uma brincadeira, algo para a ansiedade. De repente, encontraram-se a pé, mas o humor dele estava perdida, porque quando ele se virou para olhar para ela, o sorriso no rosto era forçado e ele nem reconheceu seu olhar._

_Ele tentou rir, afinal, este era quem eles eram antes de serem um casal, certo? Eles zombaram uns dos outros, eles brincavam, eles lutaram. Ele se levantou e passou a mão em toda a volta de seu pescoço._

_"Então ..." isso foi tudo que ele podia falar._

_"Bem. Isso foi, ... legal."_

_"Então, você quer assistir um filme? Se eu fizesse uma comidinha ..."_

_Ela caminhou rapidamente para onde ele estava e lhe taparam a boca com seus lábios. Foi curto e doce e ele suprimiu a vontade de chorar quando ele percebeu o que esse beijo significou._

_"Não vamos fazer isso, ta?" seus olhos estavam desesperados: "Eu ...", ela ficou sem palavras, com medo de deixar cair un dilúvio de lágrimas se ela tentasse falar. Eles tomaram uma decisão e ela não iria deixá-los mudar de ideia só porque ele se sentia mal sobre o que aconteceu. Ela teria que ser a mais forte. Ela olhou para ele e colocou a mão em seu rosto. Ela adorava essa cara. Ela largou a mão dela, se virou e caminhou em direção à porta._

_"Sam!" ele chamou por ela, incapaz de mexer seus pés. Seu coração estava batendo em seu peito. Se ela saísse, se ele deixasse ela sair, tudo estava acabado. Ele não achava que a coisa deles estava pronta para ser terminada. Ele foi preso, aterrorizado para ela deixar, mais covarde demais para fazê-la ficar._

_Ela olhou para ele, esperando ele falar. Foi perigoso. Seu cérebro lhe disse para sair rápido. Mas seu coração sabia que se ele falou para ela ficasse, esqueceria tudo o que tinha sido dito, ela esqueceria todas as razões para não estarem juntos. Ele ficou em silêncio. Ela olhou seu relógio._

_12:05_

_Já era a hora. Depois de sair pela porta, ela teria que enterrar os últimos seis meses. Ela precisava de uma maneira de voltar a ser a Sam de antes, a Sam não o amava ... assim. Ela lhe deu uma última olhada, convocou toda a força que tinha para abrir a porta._

_"Sam ... eu te amo."_

_Ela suspirou, determinada a ser forte, perdendo sua luta interna enquanto as lágrimas começaram a cair. Ela não podia responder. Ela teve que sair, o peso da situação foi esmagá-la. Sem se virar, ela saiu de seu quarto, a porta do apartamento e no corredor. Para a esquerda era a escada de incêndio, a elevador à direita._

_Ela enxugou as lágrimas ... e tomou as escadas._

A primeira semana foi um pesadelo: explicar a situação para Carly, devolver os pertences do outro (ela ficou com a Penny-T que ele deixou na casa dela porque ainda cheirava dele). Eles chegaram a um acordo silencioso sobre como lidar um com o outro. Eles ainda se veriam, sendo dois terços de iCarly, ocupando o mesmo espaço pelo menos duas vezes por semana. Mas Sam e Freddie, o casal, acabou. Se ela soubesse ou não, Carly jogou um papel importante no que aconteceu. Ouvir a conversa da Carly com Spencer e a namorada esquisita dele fez eles entenderem ... eles fundamentalmente não combinavam. De certa forma, foi um desperdício. Ela levou tanto tempo aprendendo a enfrentar seus sentimentos, e agora parecia que estava jogando tudo fora. Mas tem algumas coisas que não podem ser ignorados. Eles eram diferentes, muito, muito diferentes. Eles não gostaram das mesmas coisas, eles não tiveram os mesmos sonhos, eles vieram de dois mundos completamente diferentes e não conseguíram fazer que esses mundos se juntassem.

Talvez um dia.

Essa foi a promessa simples. Talvez um dia. Apenas três palavras, mas havia dias em que a esperança detrás daquelas palavras era tudo o que a ajudou a rastejá-la da cama. Foi difícil. Ela não estava acostumado a ser tão enamorada. Ela era Sam Puckett - dura, forte e independente. Era um sentimento estranho perceber que tinha começado a inclinar-se sobre Freddie e agora que ele se foi, ela estava tendo um momento difícil indo sozinha.

Ele sentiu a mesma coisa. Eles não conversaram sobre o assunto. Não havia nenhuma maneira que poderia fazer os outros entenderem como isso sentiu. Eles disseram que estavam bem e as pessoas acreditavam neles. Eles pararam o que tinham porque pensaram que era melhor decisão. Mas se fosse o melhor, por que dói tanto?

Sam gemeu e tentou enterrar-se mais profundamente sob as folhas de sua cama. Era sábado. Ela normalmente amava os sábados, eles significavam dois dias completos de liberdade de lição de casa e os professores e os coxos que foram para a sua escola. Mas hoje ela desejava que fosse segunda-feira. Na escola ela viu o Freddie, mas não o dia todo. O dia jà estava cheio de aulas e, geralmente, de detenções. Os fins de semana depois do "incidente", como Carly tomou a chamá-lo, eram estranhos pelo mínimo. Ela guardou a esperança de que o constrangimento fosse temporário, e agora, quase um mês depois, ela teve que admitir que andava melhor. Mas alguma coisa entre eles ainda estava lá, e não importa o quanto eles tentaram agir como antes, as coisas mudaram e não houve jeito pôr elas como antes.

Carly não tomou isso tão duramente quanto ela esperava. Carly não gostava de mudanças, mas ela parecia bem esta vez. Ela disse que sentia falta do que eram, ela sentia um pouco deixada de fora quando Sam e Freddie atrelaram. Ela perdeu seus melhores amigos e estava feliz tê-los de volta. O constrangimento parecia não afetá-la - era como se ela nem o percebeu. Disseram-lhe que era mútuo e que ficariam amigos e Carly aceitou isso, o que só piorou o assunto, porque agora ela queria que eles voltassem a sair, assistir a filmes, e gastar todo o seu tempo como um trio novamente, especialmente nos fins de semana. Sam começou a fazer as lições de casa, só para ter uma razão para ficar em casa.

Carly: _Você deitou__?  
><em>  
>Carly: <em>Acorda<em>_!__ Freddie__e eu estamos __batendo papo na rede ..._

Carly: _Sam?  
><em>  
>Ela deve desistir, por volta da meia-noite. É quando o último texto veio,<p>

Carly: _Vai tomar banho! __Mas eu__ amo__ você__. __Eu te vejo amanhã ...__não te atrasa_!

Ela jogou seu telefone na cama desfeita. Ela nunca entendia por que as pessoas se fizeram as camas quando eles estariam de volta dentro de algumas horas. Fazendo seu caminho para o banheiro, ela abriu o chuveiro e se olhou no espelho enquanto ela esperava. Pelo menos, seus olhos não estavam mais inchados. Para a primeira semana depois que ela e Freddie se separaram, ela se recusou a chorar. Todos os dias ela enfiou para baixo, apertando-se, por vezes, apenas para mandar o sentimento embora. Mas à noite, ela não tinha controle sobre o que aconteceu enquanto ela dormia e ela acordou todas as manhãs com uma vaga lembrança de sonhar com ele, e os olhos que estavam avermelhados e inchados. Este era o progresso. Talvez ela estivesse ficando por cima dele. Ela poderia até mesmo pensar nele, às vezes sem sentir como se alguém tivesse a esfaqueou no estômago. Mas naquela noite ... ela ainda não podia pensar nisso.

Escalada no chuveiro, ela virou a água quente em plena explosão, tentando lavar os sentimentos. Ela estremeceu com a pressão da água em sua pele. Parecia que alguém estava batendo ela no peito com uma toalha molhada. "Deve ter dormido na posição errada", pensou, virando de costas para a água enquanto ela lavou o cabelo. Ela não teve tanto tempo para ficar no banho quanto queria. Carly ficaria com raiva se ela chegasse tarde e ela já estava com tanta fome que levou ela a sair do vapor quente do banheiro.

Ela colocou o primeiro par de jeans limpos que encontrou na gaveta, uma camiseta e um capuz. Não fazendo mas parte de um casal, ela estava de volta a não se importar com a aparência. Ela jogou os cabelos loiros num rabo de cavalo e olhou para a bandeja de maquiagem na penteadeira. Outra vantagem de estar solteira – podia sair sem maquiagem. Este foi o se falou todos os dias: "é bom estar solteira". Ela encontrou uma tonelada de razões: ela não precisou mas se preocupar em falar com a boca cheia, ela nunca teria que ir para outro encontro de entusiastas do modelo de construção de trem e ela não teria que ser incomodada com a mãe louca do Freddie.

Ela olhou para seu rosto no espelho da penteadeira e colocou um pouco de batom. Os velhos hábitos não morrem.

"Mãe! Vou embora!" ela gritou, dirigindo-se na porta. Não houve resposta. A mãe dela ainda dormias ou não estava em casa, não que importasse.

Andar a distância para Bushwell Plaza ela se preparou para passar mais um dia com Carly e Freddie. Exigiu menos esforço do que no começo, mas ela ainda teve que colocar sua cara do jogo sempre que a situação chamou para ela e Freddie estar na mesma sala. Por um lado, ela estava feliz que declarou seu amor por Freddie- precisava saber que era mesmo real. Mas ela estava ficando muito cansada de tudo - o embaraço que ninguém parecia sentir, fora deles, o jeito que ela tinha que lembrar não olhar para ele, não tocá-lo, não importar se ele mencionou outra garota. Não era como se ele estivesse falando sobre as garotas quentes, ele tinha o direito de namorar quem ele queria depois que ele e Sam quebraram, mas Carly em sua crença de que eles realmente foram bem com estar separados e falou de meninas diferentes que ela "ouviu" que estavam interessadas em Freddie. Ele foi educado, e sempre tentou mudar de assunto, mas Carly foi persistente, e não percebeu que, durante essas conversas, Sam estava tentando manter-se fisicamente de bater nela. Superar seu dor com Freddie era uma coisa, mas ver o Freddie superar ela, era outra coisa completamente diferente. Ela nem estava preparada.

O elevador chegou no oitavo adar, levantou a porta e deixou ela fora. Ela engatou sua bolsa em cima do ombro, respirou fundo, e se dirigiu para a porta de Carly. Ela estendeu a mão para o botão e então se virou ao som de uma porta abrir. Merda.

"Oi, Sam. Como ... tudo bem?"

Ele atravessou a sala na direção dela. Ele foi recém-banhado, porque seu cabelo ainda estava molhado, encaracolado um pouco na base do pescoço. Ele estava vestindo sua camisa favorita, aquela que abraçou o bíceps... 'tem que meter você sob controle Puckett!", pensou e tentou em voz firme enquanto ela lhe respondeu, atirando a cabeça para manter a imagem desinteressada.

" Freduardo ... tudo bem?"

"Estou, uh, tô indo bem, eu acho. E você?"

Ela riu: "Você já me perguntou isso."

"Você não me respondeu ainda."

"Oh ... Estou, uh, boa eu acho." Não! Fala que voce é incrível e nem lembra que estávamos juntos! "

Ele estudou ela, nervoso. Isto tinha de ser a conversa mais desconfortável que ele já teve. Como eles conseguiram evitá-la tanto tempo foi um mistério, mas neste momento ele desejou que tivesse demorado apenas um pouco mais. Nas três semanas desde que eles se separaram elas nunca estiveram sozinhos – e a qualquer hora poderia acontecer. Só faltou um deles sair do quarto ou do apartamento. Sam sempre chegou no apartamento da Carly antes ou depois dele e ele perguntou se ela estava fazendo isso de propósito, demarcando o corredor para evitar ... bem, isso.

"Bem ... isso é bom." Ele enfiou os dedos nos bolsos da calça e balançou-se frente e para trás sobre os calcanhares. "Diga alguma coisa idiota", ele gritou para si mesmo. "Então, eu queria falar com você." "Mentiroso!" ele disse a si mesmo "o que você quis dizer é que eu tenho sentido de evitar você a qualquer custo".

"Sobre o quê?"

"Nada de grave ... apenas isso, ele foi, eu não sei. As coisas entre nós desde ... bem uma vez que, você sabe ... eles foram ..."

"Inábil como o inferno?" ela riu e ele tentou fazer o mesmo, mas ele saiu soando como um soluço.

". ... É estranho eu só ...", ele suspirou, não tinha certeza do que dizer; pensando que talvez fosse melhor não dizer nada, mas sua boca estúpida não ouviu. "Eu só não quero que você me odeie Sam. Quero dizer, eu sei o que aconteceu foi uma espécie de ... inesperado e eu só queria ..."

Ela sabia exatamente como o Freddie se sentia. Ele nem sequer tinha a dizer as palavras. Ele desejava que pudesse voltar a forma como eles foram. Ele queria que as coisas ficassem o mesmo. Ele desejava que ele não estivesse tão maldita confuso.

"É Freddif ... Freddie". Ela caminhou em direção a ele, olhando para trás na porta de Carly. A última coisa que eles precisavam era que Carly entrasse em algum tipo de cena. Esta situação já era difícil. A última coisa do que eles precisavam era a participação da sua melhor amiga bem-intencionada. "Admito, isso é realmente estranho e eu realmente não sei mesmo como me sinto. Mas nós concordamos. É isso que é o melhor ... e só temos que nos acostumar."

"E se eu não quero me acostumar com isso?" pensou. Isso é o que ele queria dizer, mas olhando para Sam, a imagem de serenidade, ele sabia que era inútil. Ela era teimoso, se ele fosse mudar isso, ele deveria tê-lo feito isso há três semanas. Ele deveria tê-la parado de sair do elevador, lhe dizer que separar era um grande erro. Ele olhou para seus olhos azuis, pois eles pareciam determinados. Não havia como voltar agora. Já era tarde demais. Ele respirou fundo e tentou sorrir.

"Sim, eu acho que sim. Então, isso significa que você está de volta para tentar me bater cada chance que tiver?"

Ele estava sorrindo para ela e ela sabia que ele estava realmente tentando tornar isso sucesso. Voltar para a versão antiga de Sam e Freddie. Se ele pudesse tentar então ela poderia também.

"Por falar nisso," ela afagou-lhe a bolsa, "eu tenho uma laranja aqui com o nome de sua coluna sobre isso!"

Eles se viraram como a porta do apartamento de Carly abriu.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Eu estive presa no estúdio com Gibby por uma hora ... e ele voltou para andar sem camisa!" Carly acenou eles dentro e por uma fração de segundo, tudo sentiu como antes.

* * *

><p>"E isso meus amigos, é como você faz ..."<p>

"Um sanduíche de!" Eles gritavam em uníssono.

"Bacon"

"Alface e ..."

"Gibbeeh!"

"E isso é tudo para iCarly de hoje ... Então lembre-se"

"Picar um vagabundo"

"Pôr areia em suas calças e ..."

"Sempre ..." Sam parou e seu rosto ficou com um tom de verde desinteressante. Olhando pela sala freneticamente, ela percebeu o chapéu do Gibby, o arrancou da cabeça dele, e sem a menor cerimônia perdeu o almoço nele.

"Sempre evitar vomitar nos chapéus... Ewww!" Carly gritou, olhando para a câmera. "Então, uh ... Eu acho que é realmente tudo. Tchauzinho, galera!"

"Acabou o programa," Freddie baixou a câmera e colocou ela no carrinho antes de correr até a Sam.

"O que é isso? Ela vomitou no meu chapéu!" Gibby reclamou.

"Agora não Gib," Freddie advertiu.

"Mas o meu avô me deu aquele chapéu!"

"Cala a boca Gibby!" Carly e Freddie gritaram em uníssono.

Sam, que parecia ter se recuperado de sua crise de vômitos olhou para Gibby, para baixo no chapéu e limpou a boca, entregando o chapéu molhado a Gibby com um tímido "lamento."

"Bem, eu não quero ele de volta agora!"

Carly caminhou até Sam, esfregando suas costas.

"Sam, você não parece tão boa. Você está bem?"

"Sim Carls, eu estou ótima ... Eu só gosto de vomitar por diversão e risos." Mas esta resposta de Sam não tinha a acidez habitual.

Carly fez beicinho, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "Ei, eu estava apenas tentando certificar que você está bem."

"Eu sei, eu estou bem Carls, desculpe. Eu acho que estou bem agora." Ela balançou a cabeça. Isso é o que ela merece por comer a pizza de ontem que ficou fora da geladeira a noite toda. Freddie tinha razão ... sua apetite hiperactiva seria o fim dela. "Deve ter sido algo que comi ... ou a ideia de sanduíche de Gibby."

"Eu vou trazer você uma guaraná", disse Carly, caminhando em direção à porta do estúdio. Sam pegou sua bolsa e seguiu.

"Eu vou com você. ... Gibby, eu sinto muito. " Ela parou e olhou para Freddie. Ele parecia preocupado, que trouxe um pequeno sorriso nos lábios da Sam. Ele ainda se preocupava com ela. Era bom saber isso. "A gente se vê, Fredward".

"Sim, eu te vejo logo Sam,"

Descendo as escadas Sam se dirigiu para a cozinha onde Carly estava derramando um copo de guaraná. Ela sentiu uma nova onda de náuseas e teve que tomar um assento no balcão.

"Carly, o que é esse cheiro?"

Carly voltou do frigorífico e estudou Sam com o choque.

"Eu estou cozinhando lombo. Eu pensei que ele iria ajudar seu estômago se você comesse alguma coisa." Ela colocou uma placa na frente de Sam, que recuou como se estivesse cheio de cobras em vez de lombo.

"Meu Deus, ele deve ter ido mal. Tem cheiro ruim!"

Carly pegou a placa e cheirou, olhando para Sam em confusão. "Tem cheiro de lombo! Você deve realmente estar doente ... você está recusando o lombo!" ela chegou ao balcão para colocar a mão na testa de Sam. "Você não tem febre. Você quer ir lá para cima e deitar? Você não parece tão boa."

Carly estava certa. Ela sentia muito mal. Mas voltar lá em cima significaria um novo momento de constrangimento com o Freddie ... e ouvir mas uma vez daquele chapéu do Gibby. Ela não estava de bom humor para lidar com qualquer um agora. Tudo o que ela queria fazer era ir para casa, deitar em sua cama e dormir. Ela se levantou, tremendo um pouquinho, e pegou sua bolsa, bebeu o copo de guaraná que a Carly tinha colocado na frente dela. Ajudou um pouco.

"Não, eu vou ficar bem. Acho que vou para casa. Vejo você amanhã?"

"Sam tem certeza que você está bem para chegar em casa sozinho? Spencer vai estar em casa em aproximadamente uma hora. Ele vai levá-la."

"Está tudo bem, eu vou pegar um táxi." Ela acenou para Carly por cima do ombro, em direção à porta, "Fique morena!"

"Fique loira! Chame-me quando você chegar em casa, tá?"

* * *

><p>Sam apenas chegou em casa quando uma nova onda de náusea bateu nela. Ela correu até as escadas e chegou ao banheiro uma fração de segundo antes de seu segundo episódio de vômito do dia. Carly e seu lombo podre. Quando acabou, ela estava com a cabeça contra a parede fria do banheiro e tentou juntar a energia para tomar banho. Ela se sentiu suja. Uma hora de vomitar sem parar faria isso, ela imaginou.<p>

Abrindo o chuveiro, ela tirou a roupa lentamente. Ela estava tão cansada. Foi apenas às 21 horas, ela não foi para a cama tão cedo desde a última vez que ela estava doente. Talvez ela esteja com sorte e acorde com uma inflamação de garganta, que lhe daria alguns dias sem ver o Freddie. Ela quase sorriu com o pensamento. Entrando sob a chuveiro ela estremeceu com a dor no peito enquanto os jatos de água atingiram seus seios. Ótimo, agora que ela ia ficar doente e ter seu período ao mesmo tempo. Seu período.

Seu coração parou, pegando um segundo mais tarde, batendo tão forte que ela jurou que ela pudesse vê-lo. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e frenéticos e seus pensamentos correram enquanto ela tentou focar a mente. Bom, faz dois meses ela começou enquanto ela e Carly foram no shopping. E, em seguida, no mês passado ela tinha chegado na casa de Carly, ela pensou ... eles tinha visto o novo filme da Girly Cow e Carly teve que dar comprimidos a dor dela porque ela tinha cólicas ímpios. Que era, o que ... o dia 10? O 15?

Ela pulou do chuveiro e apressadamente enrolou uma toalha em volta dela. Ela correu para sua mesa e pegou o calendário pendurado na parede acima dela. Por que não podia ser mais parecida com Carly? Ela manteve um calendário com o seu "dia especial" circulado em vermelho. Não era exatamente genial, mas ela faria qualquer coisa por um dos calendários da Carly neste momento. Houve apenas um dia circulou neste calendário. O segundo dia do mês. O dia em que ela e Freddie quebraram. O dia que ...

Merda. Eles fizeram sexo no dia 2. Era agora o dia 30. Seu período deveu ao 10, ou ao 15, não importa mais qual. O que importava era que nunca havia chegou. Ela não era matemática, mas não precisou prestar muita atenção nas aulas de saúde para saber este.

"Merda" pensou, "eu estou grávida."


End file.
